Pokemon in the modern world- Prologue
by Fenridise92
Summary: What if Pokemon were real in our world?


This Pokémon Story takes place in modern day America and every other place that a character visits is a real town or state. This story also answers the frequently asked question: "What if Pokémon were real in our world?" I am very excited to present that and I hope ya'll enjoy!

Prologue

As I barely open my eyes to wake up, I noticed a cool, light breeze touch my peachy skin. I can tell that fall is here with its cool weather and chirping of newborn Pidgeys in the golden colored trees. My Poliwag shaped radio was on all night playing music from my favorite rock and talk-show station. I began to notice that a lot of those songs are overplayed but I never really cared except for a few songs I don't like. "Timeless" by The Airborne Toxic Event was playing on the radio while I was in the process of getting my eyes open. "Timeless" is one of my favorite songs, mostly because of the indie vibe that it shows. The clock on the Poliwag radio showed that it was 7:04 A.M. About an hour and a half until I have to go help out at the Pokémon Center. Volunteering at a Pokemon Center has its perks when it comes to learning about different species of Pokémon and how to treat them properly when they are injured.

While getting up from bed, I let out a huge yawn and began stretching my arms and back. On the right side corner of my bed, my older sister's Vulpix named Pixie is asleep and mildly snoring. "Morning Pixie", I said as I rubbed her back. She yawned out, "Vul..." and went back to snoozing. I launched myself off my bed and turned off the radio after hearing that the talk-show that I dislike was about to be on the air. The talk-show is called "Lazy Training" which is about training your Pokemon the easiest way possible without having to deal with the hard labor. I find it pretty sad that people are willing to make their Pokémon lazy as a Snorlax or Slackoth when it comes to training.

*grumble grumble*. The roar of my stomach was telling me to fill it with food or else it might eat itself. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen to open a box of my favorite toaster pastries; Poptarts! Poptarts are the bee's knees, especially the chocolate chip kind. The smell and taste of the chocolate wasn't rich as the description on the back of box said it was but it was still delicious. I popped a couple into the toaster and made my way to the middle of the kitchen area where a mahogany, colored dinner table stood.

On the table there was a note from my mom, 30 bucks and an envelope that was addressed to me. The note said: "Dear Nick, Your father and I will be home late tonight. We are having a large sale of all our goods at the mart and it will be pretty brutal today . I left some cash for you to eat during the day and night. Have fun at the center, hopefully they hire you soon. Love you xoxo.-Mom" My parents own a Poké-Mart that sells food for both Pokémon and humans. They also provide medications for Pokémon in case they get hurt or inflicted with an ailment. However, they are running short on Pokéballs since California raised the price on them by double the amount. Back in the day you can buy a Pokéball for about 5 dollars a pop. It Doesn't surprise me that my parents will be home late tonight though, business at the mart has always been busy and sometimes stressful. Although I do enjoy being home alone sometimes.

The next thing I looked at was an envelope that my older brother Cody sent me from Salt Lake City, Utah. I carefully opened up the yellow envelope and pulled out a picture of my brother and his Smeargle doing heroic poses in front of his Tattoo shop. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at how humorous my older brother can be. On the back of the picture he wrote: "Hey buddy, hope things are going well in Irvine. Life in Salt Lake City has been a blast so far and the tattoo shop has been getting a lot of customers. Da Vinci is doing well also. I let him decorate the shop with his own paintings. Who knew a Pokémon could create a masterpiece using only its tail! Haha. I love you little brother, hope to see you soon. PS. I left you a little gift in the envelope. You don't have to pay me back ".

I pulled out my gift from the envelope and saw that Cody bought me a Voucher for one free airplane flight. "Good until January of 2014". I thought to myself, "Since my 20th birthday is in December, I think that would be a great day to visit him. I'm stoked!" I made a quick glance at the toaster and began to wonder why it is taking so long for my Poptarts to cook. I walked over to the toaster and noticed that the Poptarts aren't ready because I couldn't smell the warm melted chocolate and most importantly the toaster wasn't plugged in. Just so happens, Pixie comes running down the stairs to eat her Poké-Kibble near the kitchen counter. I kneeled down and held my two Poptarts to Pixie and asked if she could just simply breathe on them so that they can be warm and crispy. "Vul. Vulpix!" she spouted little embers that quickly burned my Poptarts into a crisp. "I guess I should have eaten them plain then", I said while throwing the Poptarts away.

"I'll finish getting ready for work then", I thought to myself. While walking towards the dinner table to grab my Smartphone, I noticed a mail icon appear. It was from my older sister Liz. "Hey, hope Pixie is behaving herself; I should be coming next week to pick her up after I pay the fee for her to live with me at the apartment. See you soon." After she graduated college, my sister moved into an apartment in San Diego with her friend. When she tried bringing in her Vulpix, the landlord told her that she has to pay an extra fee to have a Pokémon in an apartment. I think that's pretty lame but It did give me and Pixie time to bond with each other and I think we've been getting along much better than before. I remember when Pixie use to burn holes in my shirts just because I wouldn't play ball with her.

Before I knew it, time was passing by pretty quickly and I had about an hour left to clock in at the Pokemon Center. I quickly took a hot shower and brushed my teeth. I forgot to do my laundry so I was stuck with my black Levi jeans and blue hoodie jacket. Luckily the Pokemon Center lets you wear casual clothing when you are just volunteering as long as the attire is appropriate. I grabbed my wallet with haste and shoved the 30 bucks in one of the compartments. "Come Pixie, you can play with the other Pokémon at the Day Care", I said as I made a gesture for her to follow me. "Vulpix!" she yelled out excitingly. I grabbed my black beanie from a hook connected to the front door and proceeded outside. The fall weather may be a bit cold but at least the sun is shining bright.


End file.
